


My Trip to the Great Southwest (VID)

by DesireeArmfeldt, Treon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro to Night Vale.  Prepared for the fan_flashworks 'The Lost Hour', 'Intro' and 'Photo' challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Trip to the Great Southwest (VID)

Music: "Gli Fumavano Le Colt , s.1", Bruno Nicolai

 


End file.
